1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic technology evolves, down-scaling of semiconductor devices has been rapidly progressed. Accordingly, it is required to fabricating semiconductor chips having high integration and low power consumption. To do so, the spacing between the circuit elements such as the wires become smaller, and thus there may be a problem of leakage. In addition, to fabricate semiconductor chips having high integration and low power consumption, the aspect ratio of the wire layer is increased. Various studies have been made to form a wire layer having increased aspect ratio without a defect.